Akainu vs. Crocodile
Predicton made by: Imhungry4444 On a barren desert near a ruined town Akainu and Crocodile stand face to face, ready to fight. Akainu: Looks like I finally caught up to you Crocodile: And why is it that you want me so badly? Akainu: Hmp, dont flatter yourself, Im just here to take care of someone that should've been taken care of long ago. Crocodile: And how do you plan to do that? Mr.Fleet-Admiral Akainu:*starts to heat up* crocodile, you of all people should know what i am capable of. Crocodile: Hahahahaha dont get cocky akainu, you may be the Marine Fleet-Admiral but your in my world now. *crocodile readys his hand* Crocodile: Desert Spada *crocodile sends a torpedo like attack through the sand splitting it in the process and at akainu* Akainu:*standing idle* useless *crocodiles attack cuts akainu in half* Crocodile: And i thought you admirals were supposed to be strong*starts walking away* Akainu: CROCODILE!!!!!!!!!!!! Crocodile:*turns around in surprise* Akainu:*cut in half in his lava form* if i were you i wouldn't turn my back to my opponent *both halfs of akainu reform into two akainu's* Both Akainus:' Magumakurōn'(magma clone) Crocodile: looks like im gonna be working in this one *both akainus run strait at crocodile* Crocodile: Doble Sables(double sandstorms) *crocodile sends two sandstorms one after the other at the two akainus* Akainus: Dai Funka *both the akainus send a magma fist at the sandstorms coming at them* *the magma fist go right through the sandstorms and have no effect on them* Akainus: Damn Crocodile: Ha brute force wont work in the desert *both akainus try to dodge but their legs are stuck in the sand and get pulled down like quick sand* Crocodile: Desert Girasole *the sandstorms hit their respective targets* BOOM!!!!!!!!!! *two massive columns of magma shoot up out of the sandstorms and come together in the sky forming into one akainu* Akainu: I was expecting more from that little test run, but i think now its time to get serious. Crocodile: Hmp, dont make me laugh. You have nothing to counter with. out here i am god. Akainu: Dont get ahead of yourself there crocodile. this fight hasnt even started Crocodile: Desert La Spada *crocodile sends several several solid blades with fan-shaped edges at akainu* Akainu: Ryusei Kazan *akainu sends several magma fists at the sand blades countering and stopping all of them* *akainu goes into magma mode and shoots off right at crocodile* *crocodile accepts the challenge and shoots off in sand mode at akainu* *akainu's magma covered fist and crocodile's hook clash in a massive explosion* Akainu:*trying to force crocodile back* thats a pretty sturdy hook you got there. Crocodile: You lose Akainu: What? *under the clash of fist and hook, in crocodiles hand a small twister forms* Crocodile: Sables: Pesado(sandstorm heavy) *a massive shock-wave occurs forming into a massive sandstorm* *in the middle of the sandstorm crocodile walks out like a boss* Crocodile: Thats what happens when you get cocky Akainu: You naive fool *akainus voice is heard from somewhere* Crocodile: Where? *the ground starts to rumble* Crocodile: THE GROUND Akainu: Inugami Guren *a massive magma dog rockets out of the ground, turns around and heads straight for crocodile* Crocodile: Sables: Pesado *the magma dog and the massive sandstorm clash in a humongous explosions knocking crocodile back* Akainu: im impressed*reforming out of the magma all over the ground*, you are able to counter all of my attacks. but your efforts are wasted. Crocodile:GHA!!*crocodile coughs up blood* Akainu: Your time is up Crocodile:*with an evil look on his face* you think im finished? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA*phsykotic laugh* Akainu: It seems all this freedom has gone to your head. people like you done deserve to live and im here to make sure of that. Crocodile: I am not going back to that hell hole you call a prison Akainu: looks like you werent listening. im here to exterminate you. *several sand twisters form around crocodile* Crocodile: We'll see about that Akainu:*magmafies both of his arms* Crocodile: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *crocodile sends all of the twisters at akainu at once* Akainu: Looks like your going all out. fine, Daburu Funka(double great eruption) *akainu sends two massive magma fist at the sandstorms, then combining them into a mega magma fist* Akainu: Dai kibona funka(massive eruption) *the twister and giant magma fist clash in an explosion of epic proportions* Akainu: All that work and you still lose. hmp, pity *the mega magma fist overcomes the several sandstroms and goes right through crocodile crystallizing him in the process* Akainu:*walking towards the crystallized crocodile* dont worry ill make it quick *magmafies his right arm and gets ready to destroy crocodile* ????: HELL WINK *akainu gets thown back by an unknown force, then reforms* Akainu: You!!!! Ivankov: I SEE YOU HAVENT FORGOTTEN MY FACE. STILL A PERFECT RECORD!!!!!!!!! *ivankov is seen standing on a dune with several other unknown unique looking characters* *on the large dune behind them a man on a horse arrives* Akainu: Well wattaya know, its my lucky day *dragon is seen mounted on a horse on the large dune with his iconic smile* Dragon: It seems fate has brought me here. THE END Category:Prediction Category:Fight Prediction